Una mujer en medio de mi destino
by misao shinomori-12
Summary: Cap10: Deja que los sentimientos te acompañen...deja que el corazón te engañe.Mentiras,engaños y una posible ruptura.Sessho y Rin...amor para siempre? Mikio y Kohaku? una mujer más en su vida? Soy malisima en los sumaris lo se T.T.Dejen reviews!
1. Sesshomaru y Minako juntos!,huiré

_**-Una mujer en medio de mi destino...-**_

-Cap 1!Sesshomaru y Minako juntos,huiré-

Era una bonita mañana para Sesshomaru...muy bonita hasta que...

-Sesshomaru-sama-gritaba una alegre Rin hacia su señor

-hai rin-preguntó cerrando los ojos

-rin querer que sesshomaru-sama la acompañe a bañarse...-dijo con su inusual sonrisa de siempre

Una niña...!una niña de 12 años acababa con su paciencia!...oh dios!

-baka rin quieres dejar a sessho-sama tranquilo-decía jaken

-jaken-insinuaba el youkai

-gomen nasai mi señor...-respondió jaken con una reverencia

-¿y que dice mi señor seshomaru-preguntaba rin poniendo carita de corderito degollado

-esta bien...pero te lavas tú sola...-respondí vencido

!arigato mi lord-gritó rin contenta corriendo direción al lago

Yo,la seguía suspirando al pensar en como una simple niñita de 12 años me sacaba todo y MÁS de lo que podía...

-mi señor espere aquí...-me dijo la pequeña con una sonrisa

-hai...-contesté sentandome a la sombra de un árbol...

Rin se fue corriendo hacía el lago mientras yo me hechaba una siestecita bajo el árbol...

No sé cuanto tiempo pasó,demo,al rato apareció una dulce,linda y adorable vocecilla hablandome dulcemente para que me despertara...

-mi señor sesshomaru-sama,rin ya lleguó...-susurraba rin despertando a su señor

-muy bien rin,volvamos...-dije tranquilo...

-hai...-afirmó corriendo por el bosque camino del campamento de ellos...

2 años después...

!RIN-gritaba la voz de una mujer de 18 años buscando a su casi hermana pequeña

-hai Minako-kun-respondía un niñita de 14 años con una sonrisa dulce detrás de la mujer

-¿donde andabas?...sesshomaru y jaken andan buscándote...-decía Minako con un temperamento algo enfadado...

-tranquila minako-kun ya llegué no te disgustes ¿si-dijo rin bromeando...desde que conoció a Minako a sus 13 años se había hecho muy rebelde y muy bromista,menos con su señor sesshomaru por supuesto,ella estaba enamorada de su señor sesshomaru-sama desde que tenía 13 años y no se avergonzaba en afirmarlo,solo q no se lo había contado a nadie, y no estaba dispuesta en contárselo a Minako,no sabía porqué,pero no quería.Minako no hablaba de usted a Sesshomaru-sama, y eso,la carcomía por dentro...¿qué pasaría entre ellos?...siempre se echaban miraditas secretas o desaparecían los dos en un momento...

Aún recoradaba como conocieron a Minako...Fue en una ocasión en la que Sesshomaru salía a dar una vuelta, y al regresar ya a lo bastante tarde,vino con Minako en brazos,resulta que unos Youkais lobos la habían atacado a ella y a su aldea entera, y resulta que,Minako es como una maga,si,porque tiene poder para encontrar alguien desaparecido,curar,hacer que cambie el tiempo y usar ataques fuertes contra los enemigos...en fin! es mi heroína especial, y la admiro por ello...ellaes morena con el pelo hasta la cintura y muy liso y suelto,lleva un kimono parecido al de Sango y es muy bonita,debo admitirlo...

-volvemos-me pregunta con una sonrisa agradable

-claro..-la respondo con otra sonrisa...y así volvemos al campamento...

Al llegar veo como jaken está preparando un guiso y sesshomaru gira la vista encima de Minako en cuanto nos vé llegar...

Hay algo en la mirada de sesshomaru-sama que me pone nerviosa,giró mi vista a minako-kun y veo que esta responde a la mirada del señor...y así comienza a hablar

-bueno...si me disculpais debo ir a lavarme...- y diciendo esto marchó...

- y yo debo vigilar por si hay peligro...-responde sesshomaru desapareciendo por el mismo lugar que Minako...que extraño

Miro a jaken, y él mira de la misma manera que yo pero algo más serio!seguro que sabe algo!...

-¿usted también nota algo extraño en ellos verdad jaken-sama-pregunto inocente mirando a la rana...

-¿eh?...-me mira-deja de decir chorradas niña estúpida...anda cállate y come...-me grita sirviendome un plato con guiso...

No puedo comer,hace ya unos minutos que se han ido,siento algo extraño...no se que será...juego con la cuchara en el guiso pensando en que ocurrirá...no puedo esperar...voy a ver que pasa...

Me levanto aún con el guiso en la mano y corro a donde se fue la pareja,aún así tengo a un jaken detrás mía suplicándome que me quede y que no vaya,que no sería bueno...¿y cree que con eso hará que no vaya?...al revés ahora tengo más ganas aún...!ya se lo que estarán haciendo,estarán preparando una fiesta sorpresa ya que hoy es...!mi cumpleaños,hoy cumplo 15 años...asique por eso estaba tan serio jaken-sama para que no fuera, y yo que creía que no se acordaban,que tonta de mí...ellos me quieren mucho como para olvidarse...

Llego hasta el lago, y oigo ruidos al otro lado de los arbustos,seguro que son ellos,suerte que despisté al pesado de jaken y se fue,era un plasta gritandome que no fuera...Me acerco muy sigilosa para ver que ocurre,e intentando que el plato con el guiso no se me caiga me acerco...con cuidado...asi es muy bien Rin,lo haces genial,te sirvió el estar 7 años con sesshomaru-sama...me acerco y...!aparto el arbusto y me encuentro con!...(me quedo asombrada)...

no,no podía ser...no estaba viendo lo que estoy viendo,no...

!PLOM!...

Se me cae el plato con el guiso al suelo del asombro,esos dos se dan cuenta y me miran,están asombrados,sobre todo sesshomaru...

-niña ya te dije que no...!gomen nasai mi señor sesshomaru-sama no la pude parar se fue corriendo-se disculpaba jaken haciendo una reverencia para no ver aquello...

Minako y Sesshomaru estaban desnudos,él encima de ella y se estaban besando cuando Rin lleguó,en cuestión,estaban haciendo el amor...

-no...-susurro!No-digo más alto tapándome la boca con mis dos manos y aguantándome mis lágrimas...

Minako se intenta tapar con su kimono y sesshomaru se tapa con su laaaaaaaaaaarga cola blanca...

-rin...esto no es...no...-intentaba explicar minako

-¿usted lo sabía jaken-sama-pregunté mirando a la rana aún arrodillada,mientras esta baja la cabeza triste...

-osea que si...-digo bajando la cabeza triste y sin poder evitar que mis lágrimas fluyan de mis ojos...

-...(snif,snif)...(snif,snif)...-no podía dejar de llorar esto ya si que era suficiente...¿porqueé,porqué a ella?...¿no podía ser otra?...¿tenía que ser ella?...

-rin...nosotros...yo...-intentaba excusarse sesshomaru...

-y yo...gomen... y Rin que creía que Minako y Sesshomaru-sama sabían que era su cumpleaños...rin creer que ustedes estaban preparando fiesta sorpresa...-dijo rin llorando

-rin...lo siento...¿es tu cumpleaños?...gomen...felicidades rin...-dijo minako ya con su camisa puesta...

-dejenlo...rin ya haber tenido suficiente sorpresa...rin no querer estar con sesshomaru-sama...rin irse lejos y no volver aunque rin muera...-dijo rin sin dejar de ocutar sus lágrimas y andando hacia delante y llendose a la derecha y corriendo por el bosque para no volver...

-adios...rin despedirse de todos...rin decir hasta nunca más...-y diciendo esto desaparecí en mitad del bosque...

!RINNNNNNNNNNNN-gruñió sesshomaru vistiendose y llendo detrás de rin corriendo como alma que lleva al diablo...

-rin no volver jamás...-digo yo para salir corriendo y no querer volver a ver a los youkais ni a la maga...

Continuará...

-

Autora:espero que les haya gustado,reviews onegai,matta ne!


	2. Una mirada de odio

-Cap2:Una mirada de odio-

Rin seguía corriendo hasta que dedujo una cosa,¿por qué debía correr?...no había explicación alguna...Paró y se fijó directamente en un punto en concreto...el horizonte...ya estaba amaneciendo y ella no había hecho otra cosa que correr en toda la noche sin importarle los kilómetros que había corrido o el tiempo que había pasado...Hechó un último vistazo atrás y en un murmullo pronunció...

Rin:adios...-y caminó al norte con un único propósito...una nueva vida que empezaba a comenzar...

En el fondo del bosque...

Sessho:!!!RIN!!!...!!contesta rin,¿donde estás?!!...-llamaba Sesshomaru

La había estado buscando durante toda la noche y ni rastro de ella,demo no iba a perder la esperanza,debía encontrarla,no sabía porque demo...debía hacerlo...De repente delante de él apareció una hermosa luz que brilló con todo su encanto deslumbrando los bellos ojos del lord del Oeste...

¿?:¿Sesshomaru estás bien?-preguntó la voz de una mujer proveniente de la luz que se apagaba como una llama que se consume poco a poco...

Sessho(ya pudiendo ver):¿Minako?-pronunció con dificultad al ver a esa mujer...

Jaken:mi señor Sesshomaru no busque más a esa odiosa niña,no tiene sentido, a huido y no entiendo cuales son las consecuencias de ese alboroto en ella ni en sus lágrimas...-habló el youkai pequeño moviendo su bara de dos cabezas de un lado a otro...

Sessho:!!tú no lo comprendes imbécil...!!-gritó tirándole una piedra a la cabeza con toda su fuerza al pobre servidor el cual voló a unos 30 m por los aires...(n/a:jolines que cabreo debe tener encima O.OU)

Mina:¿por qué eres así sesshomaru...no ves que enfadandote y pagándolo con otros no vas a hacer nada?-dijo en tono de regaño la morena

Sesshomaru la miró directamente y sin saber por que un impulso se creó en su interior incitándolo a decir lo que más deseaba en esos momentos para el futuro de él y....

Sesshomaru:Minako voy a ser directo...(la miró con seriedad a los ojos)...cásate conmigo....-dijo bastante serio dejándo a la muchacha con la palabra en la boca cuando unos labios la callaron en ese intante para no conocer la contestación y aceptarla directamente...

5 años más tarde...

Yosai:!!!TÍA RIN!!!-gritó un joven de 14 años corriendo a alcanzar a una joven de bella cabellera castaña recogida en una coleta alta...

Rin:Yosai-kun que alegría verte...¿que pasó,ocurrió algo en mi ausencia?...-preguntó la joven de bellos ojos miel

Yosai:no en absoluto demo oka-san me mandó a buscarte enseguida en cuanto volvieras a casa...-contestó riendo el joven de pelo negro...

Rin:¿Tu madre?...pues vayamos entonces-sonrió

Los dos jovenes se dirigieron directamente a la cabaña que se situaba en ese pueblo tan humilde....

Kagome:!!RIN!!-gritó una nuchacha de 29 años y preciosos cabellos negros...

Yosai:konichiwa oka-san ya vine con Rin-chan como te prometí...-rió

Kagome(mientras abrazaba a su mejor amiga Rin):muy bien Yosai hijo mío ahora vé a avisar a tu padre y a Miroku que dejen de charlar y vengan a saludar a Rin que por fin a vuelto de su viaje al templo Noyuri...-mandó mientras observaba a su amiga rin volver después de 3 semanas sin verla...

rin:veo que todos habeis estado bien...-dijo contenta

kago:si,como puedes observar todo sigue en su orden,Sango esperando un bebé de 4 meses de Miroku,Yosai con su novia Sakay,Inuyasha con migo y....nada más...-finalizó mostrando una dulce sonrisa a su compañera

Rin:¿ y Kohaku?-preguntó dolida de pronunciar ese nombre

Kago:Kohaku?...pues en verdad...no...-intentaba explicar con una mirada triste a su amiga

rin:déjalo Kagome no importa,él se marchó hace 2 años a luchar con los enemigos de Hokaido...(n/a:me lo acabo de inventar aviso para que no pregunten donde está eso,sé que existe demo no sé donde),por mucho que sea hermano de Sango y vuelva,siempre se va a ir...-susurró triste

kago:no pienses eso rin y piensa en el lado positivo de las cosas...ya verás como volverá...-animó a su amiga

rin:no sé....

Sango:!!HOLA RIN!!-saludó una efusiva Sango algo regordita por su embarazo

Rin:que alegría verte de nuevo Sango...veo que no estás nada mal...-sonrió contenta por su amiga Sango

Sango:que va! si estoy gorda como una foca...-comentó algo desanimada

Miroku(apareciendo con Inu por la puerta):¿pero que dices ?...si estás genial...-dijo agarrando a su esposa de la cintura y dándola un beso en la boca...

Inu:hola Rin...-saludó Inuyasha entrando en la casa y sentándose al lado de su hijo Yosai en una silla...

Miroku:encantado de volverte a ver rin...-saludó a la chica agarrando a su esposa Sango

Rin:me alegro de volver a verles...¿que tal con Sakay,Yosai?-preguntó contenta rin a su "casi" sobrino

yosai:pu-pues...b-bien...-tartarmudeó sonrojado el jovencito de ojos dorados

rin:jajaja tranquilo muchachito que ya verás que con el tiempo va a ser una buena esposa...-sugirió la joven con una linda sonrisa...

yosai:!!!TÍA RIN!!!-gritó coloradísimo por el comentario de su "tía"(n/a:como asi la llamaba)

Todos:jajajajajaja-se carcajearon con un yosai muerto de la vergüenza....

Horas más tarde a la noche....

Todos estaban durmiendo,demo tres amigas cuchicheaban de sus cosas a las 12 de la noche sin importarles d q era hora de dormir....

Sango:¿y q pasa contigo rin no quieres novio?-preguntó curiosa la guerrera

Rin:en verdad yo ya tenía alguien especial en mi mente demo veo q no tengo nada con él...-dijo con la cabeza baja

Sango: y quien es ese joven al cual debo conocer?-preguntó con una sonrisa mientras frotaba su vientre

Rin:pues....

Kago:verás sango,a nuestra amiga rin le interesaba mucho tu hermano kohaku...-respondió por su amiga rin

sango:de veras?...pues ayer recibí un mensaje comunicándome de que pronto volverá en casa y por ahora no se irá...exactamente vendrá...mañana-dijo sonriente

Rin evantó la cabeza,los ojos la brillaron y en sus labos color carmesí se dibujó una enorme sonrisa alegre...

Rin:de verdad?-estaba que no se lo creía....

Sango:como te digo...-rió-no me disgustaría el tenerte como cuñada...-sonrió sabiendo cuales iban a ser las reacciones de su amiga

rin:!!!que cosas dices Sango!!-exclamó ruborizándose al cien por cien...

Kago:shhhhhh...no griten que se pueden despertar...-dijo señalando con la cabeza las puertas de unos dormitorios donde se encontraban los hombres durmiendo tranquilamente...

Sango:bueno pues con vuestro permiso me voy a dormir...buenas noches...-se despidió para meterse en el cuarto en el que reposaba su merido y cerrar la puerta

Kago:bueno pues yo tambien me retiro adios rin qe descanses...-se despidió de igual forma que la otra dirigiéndose al cuarto de su marido y ella y cerró la puerta

Rin como todavía no tenía sueño decidió ponerse su bata y salir con su yukata al bosque,exactamente para contemplar las estrellas...

Rin salió de la pequeña demo espaciosa cabaña y salió del pueblo el cual estaba desierto descontando alguna que otra persona caminando rumbo a sus hogares y demas sitios....

Caminó silenciosa por el profundo y silencioso bosque y recordando las palabras del viejo sacerdote del templo Noyuri las cuales no comentó a ninguno de sus amigos....

_"Sacerdote: recuerda muchacha tú eres la sacerdotisa de los youkais,y procurarás que...no,deberás saber que ellos te protegeran hasta con sus vidas,ya que tú eres la fuente de su dinastía...eres su fuego, y ese fuego no se puede marchitar..._

_Rin:al igual que el amor...?_

_Sacerdote:si mi niña, al igual que el amor, es un privilegio, si alguien te rompe el corazón,todo tu espendor desaparecerá y tu mágia se esfumará..."_

Rin dejó sus recuerdos y susurró...

Rin:con que magia...entonces yo oy la sacerdotisa de todos los youkais de este mundo,eso quiere decir que nadie me tendrá que hacer daño... y si tengo mágia eso quiere decir que en cualquier momento......-pero no pudo terminar ya que una fuerza sorprendente la avisó de que no estaba sola,un presentimiento,ese olor...ese perfume...esa fragancia que con los años había intentado olvidar ahora vuelve...

Rin:¿Sesshomaru?...susurró antes de caer al suelo desmayada mientras unas imágenes recorren su mente....

_"Imágenes...._

_Llego hasta el lago, y oigo ruidos al otro lado de los arbustos,seguro que son ellos,suerte que despisté al pesado de jaken y se fue,era un plasta gritándome que no fuera...Me acerco muy sigilosa para ver que ocurre y encuentro que......_

_Rin:(Minako y Sesshomaru?...no puede ser están juntos y se mueven y...!!!!!AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! necesito gritar demo ningún sonido sale de mi boca,solo oigo el caer de un plato y mis manos posándose en mi boca automáticamente,me miran,les miro...pregunto a jaken y este solo se agacha...genial...mi 15 cumpleaños hecho...!!!hecho una mierda!!!....)-pensaba rin en los instantes de hace 5 años..._

_Fin de las Imágenes..."_

Rin despertó desesperada por haber recordado esos momentos tan difíciles que quiso olvidar hace mucho tiempo....S sentó y todavía sentía el ki (n/a:la sensación)...de esa persona...

¿?:por fin...te encuentro...-habló seriamente la voz de un hombre que ri nconocía perfectamente

A rin se le iba a salir el corazón,le latía más fuerte que el trotar de un caballo,era una máquina...su respiración era rápida y el miedo y el temor de volver a recordar el pasado hacían que se volviera loca,asique valiente ,retó a sus miedos,se levantó y se giró...

Rin:eres...tú.....-susurró Rin con los ojos a más no poder abrir....

Continuará..........

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Autora:¿q les pareció?,están contentos?,ya está aquí la continuación,asique agradezco de todo corazón a los reviews que he recibido,que son...

Kaissa/perita182000/Alcione Yil de Cfiro/crystal-dono/nicole delgado/ady/alma/Arsinoe Gothic Saga/inuclau/ Tsubame...Muchas gracias a todos ellos,son muy amables en insistir en que continue...asique ya tienen el siguiente capítulo,espero que este capítulo les agrade tanto como el otro...arigato de veras,espero vuestros reviews en este cap tambien y aún más que estos,bueno esto es todo...

Se despide deseando que les guste este fic...

Misao-chan!!!n,n!!!

Matta ne!!!


	3. Sufriendo parte 1

-Cap3:Sufriendo parte 1-

Miraba atónita sin ningún reflejo de alegría en mi rostro,solo,asombro,si eso es,estaba asombrada,por fin...verle ahí...después de 5 años...!era un espejismo estaba segura,no sabía si en ese momento abrazarle o partirle la cara por lo que me hizo en el pasado...pero,claro él no sabía que le amaba...si está aquí,quiere decir que me quiere y me lo quiere confesar,asique debo escucharle...

-Rin : se...sesshomaru-sama...cuanto tiempo ...-susurré bajando la cabeza y mirando interesantemente el suelo,buscando en él una respuesta para mi misma que no encontraba allí.

-Sessho : mucho ¿verdad?...-dijo sonriendo...

-Rin : 5 largos años ex-amo...-dije atónita de ver a Sesshomaru sonreir

-Sessho : ¿cómo q ex?...sigo siendo tu amo por que te crié y cuidé...-ordenó...

-Rin :¿cómo...me puedes decir eso?... después de lo que hicistes...¿aún me ordenas?...no señor de eso nada...yo como sacerdotisa de los youkais de este mundo no consentiré que...mmm-se tapó la boca al darse cuenta de lo que se le escapó.

Sesshomaru, la miró con una expresión tranquila en su rostro, pero en su interior llegaban a su mente, cada una de las palabras dichas por su protegida, si, por que ella era su protegida, aunque ella dijera lo contrario, pero eso no era de importancia, ya se lo haría reconocer, lo que le desconcertó fue escuchar esas palabras "Sacerdotiza de los Youkais", ¿cómo era posible que una humana pudiera serlo?.

-Sessho:¿qué quieres decir con que eres la sacerdotisa de los youkais?

-Rin:¿yo? esto...no...no quería decir eso...!no me cambies de tema sesshomaru!

-Sesso: mmm, te hice una pregunta Rin, nadie esta cambiando el tema-dijo el Youkai como quien no quiere la cosa...

-Rin:...-pero ella no pudo vocalizar nada, solo fijó su vista al frío suelo mojado por las gotas de lluvia que comenzaban a caer...

En ese instante el cielo se oscureció de negro, acompañado con cristalinas gotas de agua que caían del cielo, los árboles se movían con una gracia sin igual con ayuda del viento, el cual soplaba ferozmente como una bestia salvaje ahuyentando a su enemigo...El silencio se hizo dueño del lugar, y las dos personas allí presentes no parecían hacer movimiento alguno para romper el absorto silencio que amenazaba el camino...Hasta que el rugir de un lobo se oyó en el lugar...

-Sessho:Minako...-rugió enfadado Sesshomaru agudizando su olfato y viendo con sus pequeños ojos dorados, la silueta de una mujer esbelta que no pasaba de los 23 años que corría con paso elegalante, deslizándose por su cara su largo pelo negro suelto como una cascada de oscuridad...

-Minako: Sesshomaru te he buscado por tierra y mar y no te he encontrado en ningún lugar...¿Dónde te encontrabas amor?...-preguntó la mujer intentando quitar algunos mechones negros de su rostro mientras observaba a su esposo...

-Rin : ¿Minako-chan?...(pensó) _"amor?"-_estaba que su corazón se hundía en un mar de desgracias sin remedios y se sentía sola y desprotegida ante la miraba castaña de la mujer...

-Minako : ¿Rin-kun-preguntó con cuidado creyendo equivocarse de persona...

Rin la miró con tristeza,melancolía y a la vez alegre y afortunada de ver a su amiga,demo tal y como la había llamado con el "Kun" se sentía inferior a ella...¿todavía la veía como una niña con sus 19 años de edad?...

-Rin : Si...soy yo...-sonrió cínicamente pero contenta de verla de nuevo aun y todo lo que ocurrió en el pasado...

-Minako: Me alegro de verte de nuevo...hermanita...-murmuró contenta acercándose a ella y abrazándola del cuello muy alegre de verla ahí de nuevo junto a ella.

Rin se quedó ahí, quieta y unas lágrimas resbalaron por sus preciosos ojos color miel,los cerró tristemente y los volvió a abrir.En ese instante su corazón dió vuelco y pudo observar como por el oscuro bosque,la sombra de un hombre no demasiado robusto caminaba con paso delicado acompañado por su fiel corcel blanco,el cual brillaba en todo su esplendor pudiendo ver, la hermosura de su pelaje...

-Rin: Ko-ha-ku...-murmuró Rin con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

Se soltó del abrazo de Minako y corrió con lágrimas en sus ojos directamente al hombre que la recibía alegre y con los brazos abiertos,mientras una sonrisa surcaba por sus labios carmesí...

-Kohaku: Rin...-susurró para el viento.

La lluvia cesó, y con ello la luna iluminó a una pareja que se abrazaba como nunca antes después de no verse durante un año...

-Kohaku: cuanto tiempo Rin veo que eres cada vez más bella...-sonrió al ver un tono rosado en las delicadas mejillas de su amiga

-Rin: que cosas dices Kohaku...te he echado de menos...-dijo alegre aferrándose aún más al cuello de su amigo exterminador...

Mientras tanto, Sesshomaru se carcomía por los celos...se sentía rabioso y con ganas de matar a ese humano débil y que mataba a youkais de su especie y más...

-Minako: ¿ocurre algo Sesshomaru amor, ¿no ves que está contenta? no debes estar asi...-dijo con cariño su esposa abrazándose a la cintura del youkai...

-Sessho:ya...-susurró más para si mismo que para ella

Al día siguiente...

-Kago:Sango amiga has visto a Rin-chan-preguntó nerviosa

-Sango:si,esta mañana se fue con mi hermano a recoger flores...-sonrió pensando en el futuro de esos dos...

-Kago:¿Sabes una cosa Sango?.-preguntó la Sacerdotisa

-Sango:dime-contestó la chica cosiendo con más gracia la camiseta de lana para su bebé

-Kago:no me extrañaría que Rin y tú seais familia...-habló sonriente

-Sango:pues si te digo la verdad Kagome...-dijo rompiendo el hilo con su boca- a mi tampoco...-sonrió observando una camisa pequeñita de color blanco...

Las dos sonrieron, mientras que donde Inuyasha y Miroku habían invitados y son...

-Inu!no me puedo creer que el gran lord Sesshomaru se haya casado con una maga y no de sangre pura jajaja-se burlaba Inuyasha riéndose con su amigo el zorro Shippo el cual estaba más mayorcito...

-Sessho:cállate idiota...-ordenó el lord de las tierras del oeste con desdén...

-Miroku:¿y fue tan repentino-preguntó el monje interesado...

-Sessho: ¿acaso te preguntó a ti como es que la exterminadora aceptó casarse con un pervertido como tú-preguntó sin mirarle...

-Miroku:.mmmmm...-se enfadó el monje tragándose su rabia por orgullo

-Shippo:esque no podemos creer que "El gran Señor del Oeste" se haya casado con una maga y no con una youkai de sangre pura como siempre quisistes...-dijo sonriente

-Miroku: déjalo shippo a este no se le puede decir nada por que endeguida se enfada...-dijo como queriendo ganar la ronda que estaba comenzando a crearse en el lugar...

-Sessho:...-ni se inmutó...

-Inu: y teneis...-pero no continuó por que la puerta de la cabaña donde estaban se abrió y se pudo observar a una hermosa mujer de 23 años de pelo negro con un youkai verde y ojos saltones a su lado, y en los brazos de esa mujer se encontraba un niño de pelo negro y ojos dorados...

-Minako: Sesshomaru,cariño Key te necesita...tu hijo te necesita...-dijo mostrando al niño en sus brazos el cual se restregaba sus ojitos dorados con sus manitas como queriendo mostrar que acababa de despertar...

Todos en la sala quedaron atónitos al ver al pequeño niño inocente allí presente hijo de Minako y sesshomaru,eso quería decir...!que el niño era un Hanyou!...Sessho fue a hablar cuando...

-Rin: ¿un...hijo?...-Rin estaba con los ojos a no más abrirse y tenía sus manos en su boca mientras unas lágrimas amenazaban con salir, y Kohaku detrás suya,la sujetaba con miedo de verla caer desmayada al suelo...

Continuará...

-

Autora:bueno me volvieron a borrar fics que se le va a hacer,gracias a todos aquellos que me mandaron reviews,se lo agradezco,espero igual o más rteviews que en el capítulo anterior,a mi me ha gustado el capi y espero que ha ustedes también,nos vemos en el siguiente cap...

Misao-Chan!(mikio-chan)n,n!

Matta ne!


	4. Mikio una chica algo torpe

Cap4:Mikio una chica algo...torpe-

Rin miró a Sesshomaru y observó como él corrió directamente hacia ella...¿porqué?...demo que...su...su vista era borrosa y no...

Rin cayó directa a los brazos de Kohaku el cual la sujetó fuertemente para cuando desmayara cayera directa a sus brazos...

¿!Rin que te pasa? se preocupó Sesshomaru mirando a una Rin desmayada en los brazos de Kohaku...

Déjala Sesshomaru,ya bastante daño la estás causando- le reprendió Kohaku cansado de él...

oye tú niño no eres quien para...!arg! - se quejó Sesshomaru al caer al suelo por algo que se había caido encima suya...

go...gomen señor no quise de veras...-se disculpó una muchacha encima de él...

Sesshomaru alzó la vista a lo que tenía encima que lo había tirado al suelo, y lo que vió lo dejó absorto de ideas,en realidad era una muchahca bastante tonta y sin mucha hermosura en su cuerpo y su rostro,se podría decir que no era una chica realmente bella...

La muchacha se levantó con rapidez y sesshomaru se levantó y en cuanto lo hizo,la muchacha cayó de culo al suelo...

¿y ahora que te pasó? -preguntó sesshomaru enfadado por la actitud de la nueva

gomen...soy bastante torpe...-dijo la muchacha alzando sus ojos hacia sesshomaru y en cuanto vió la belleza de su rostro y su cuerpo,se ruborizó bastante y bajó el rostro al sucio suelo en el que se encontraba

no de eso ya me dí cuenta en cuestión de segundos...-recriminó sesshomaru mirandola con asco...

La muchacha bajó el rotro dolida...¿por qué ese dolor en su pecho cuando hizo eso?...con lo bien que estaba cuando le vió,su estómago se llenó de pequeñas maripositas y su cabeza daba vueltas...Ella era una chica de pelo azulado oscuro como la noche tirando a morado y sus ojos de un color miel muy brillante,demo encima de esos ojos había unas lentes grandes y feas que la hacían ver horrible a un rostro bien femenino y bastante gustoso a los hombres.Vestía con un kimono rosa pálido y con obi negro,no tenía ningún estampado,únicamente era viejo y estaba notablemente sucio.Su pelo estaba recogido en dos coletas bajas y muy pero que muy mal hechas...

no seas asi con la muchacha sesshomaru...-le reprochó kohaku aún con rin en brazos...

La chica miró hacia el hombre que habló y en cuento le vió,él sonrió y ella le devolvió la sonrisa aunque no muy bonita por culpa de su sucia cara...

me...me llamo Mikio Harikawa encantada...-se presentó ella amablemente levantándose del suelo he intentando mantenerse en pie sin mucho éxito,demo enseguida Yosai la ayudó a levantarse...

nadie pidió que te presentaras niña,ahora márchate -ordenó cortante sesshomaru...

sesshomaru! -le regañó Minako con su niño en brazos...

siento...siento el haberme caido aqui y encima de usted señor demo...demo un hombre malvado me perseguía para limpiar,cocinar y demas cosas y corriendo por allá arriba...-explicó Mikio señalando con su dedo arriba de ellos donde había un caminito que si te caías,caías por un precipicio lleno de vegetación y llegabas donde ellos- y huyendo,al correr tropezé y caí...

hombre no me extraña tal y como eres - volvió a decir sesshomaru...

Mikio bajó la cabea aún más dolida y nuevamente alguien la protegió de esas alabras demo esta vez no fue kohaku si no...kagome...

sesshomaru ya vasta te estas comportando como un maleducado...-le regañó Kagome

no...no se preocupe señora yo ya me marchaba...-dijo Mikio bajando el rostro y marchandose del lugar...

!No espera! -gritó Kohaku parando a la chica

mmm? -mikio se dió la vuelta y kohaku la sonrió

te puedes quedar con nosotros si quieres...-dijo él amablemente

kohaku lleva razón mikio-chan quédate...-repitió kagome con una sonrisa dulce...

no hay problema bonita ademas...te vendrás conmigo,sesshomaru y jaken ¿verdad que si sesshomaru?...-le adviritó Minako sonriendo triunfante

grrrrrr.-gruñió sessho sin estar de acuerdo demo por Minako tuvo que callar...

mamy lleva razon papy,mikio sez mi nana ¿vezdad que zi mamy? -preguntó el pequeño con una sonrisa...

verdad kei hijo,mikio será la niñera de kei y por lo tanto vendrá con nosotros...-admitió minako

y q pasa con soka? -preguntó sessho intenando contradecirla

ella ya es muy mayor y aparte de limpiar en el castillo tiene q cuidar de sus nietos...-sonrió minako sabiendo de por si q sesshomaru no iba a ganar

y Nené? -preguntó nuevamente sessho intentando sumar puntos a su favor(cosa q no funcionara aviso)

ella tiene dos gemelos y ademas es la cocinera de la casa y no tiene tiempo q perder...

y Kaho? -preguntó otra vez el lord de las tierras del oeste

!Que no sesshomaru, ella es su hija,ala decidido,¿que dices mikio? preguntó sonriente la mujer...

si no le parece mal a nadie...-dijo mikio levantando su rostro...

que va,¿verdad sesshomaru? -le dijo Minako advirtiendole q como dijera q no le esperaba una charla grandisima

grrrrr...esta bien...-aceptó sesshomaru con asco al imaginarse convivir con esa niña fea y sucia...

¿como has dicho sesshomaru? esque no he oido bie tu respuesta...-dijo minako agudizando el oído haciendo q no había oido bien para q sessho hablara mas alto...

que si...-dijo en un murmullo con rabia...

¿como dices?

!QUE SI!.-gritó cansado el youkai...

muy bien ya oistes mikio,y bien ¿aceptas? -preguntó nuevamente minako sonriente

claro...-sonrió mikio...

bien...pues...rin...-se acercó a la niña que estaba en los brazos de kohaku y la llamó suavemetne y ella despertó...

hai? -preguntó despertandose suavemente

vienes al castillo o te quedas aqui? -preguntó minako cariñosa con su kei en brazos el cual deseaba ir a los brazos de su nueva nana aun y tan sucia o fea fuera

no, arigatou Minako-chan demo aqui estoy bien...-sonrió rin tristemente al ver al pequeño hanyou de sessho...

muy bien como quieras,sabes que eres bienvenida al catillo cuando quieras...-sonrió la maga alegre

arigato...-agradeció la sacerdotisa de los youkais...-lo tomaré en cuenta

vale...!vamonos!...-ordenó minako...

En ese momento A-UN vino corriendo de quien sabe donde y se paró enfrente de minako y minako,le entregó a mikio a kei y se subió en el mostruo y le permitió sitio a mikio en el dragon...

vienes? -preguntó amable minako mientras sessho se despedía de rin quien con los demas amigos esperaban la partida de todos...

yo...bueno en verdad...arigato demo no me hace falta...-sonrió Mikio dulcemente...

no comprendo-dijo minako observando a la muchacha sonreir con su niño en brazos...

Yo puedo ir sola...-dijo mikio sonriendo aun...

¿a si, y como lo vas a hacer?...¿volando?...-dijo con sarcasmo sesshomaru acercandose a su esposa...

pues...mirelo por si mismo mi señor...-dijo mikio sonriendo tristemente entregandole a kei a su madre y apartandose mas para atras...

Y delante de todos,Mikio cerró los ojos y juntó las manos,y cuando lo hizo, abrió los ojos ferozmente y los tenía...!rojos!...En ese momento Mikio abrió los brazos con forma de cruz y una energia de luz azul la rodeó no dejando ver a nadie a la muchacha.La energía dió vueltas por todo su cuerpo, y,enseguida desapareció haciendo un "PLIM" y cuando la luz azul claro se esfumó, se pudo observar a mikio...o mas bien a un pájaro muy hermoso...!Mikio era una youkai pájaro como lo era sesshomaru en youkai perro!...Era de color azul oscuro y algunos tonos en amarillo...

En ese instante Mikio convertida en pájaro alzó las alas y voló hacia el cielo cogiendo a kei de los brazos de una minako asombrada y sin palabras tal y como estaban sus amigos y sesshomaru.Mikio puso a kei en su espada y en el cielo esperó a que los demas se movieran...

Minako reaccionó y ordenó a A-UN que se moviera y cuando el dragón voló al lado de Mikio,Sesshomaru hizo lo mismo demo con su nube y ya enprendieron la marcha al castillo de Sesshomaru...

Continuará...

Autora:¿que les pareció,coprendo q haya sido muy "vaya" el q haya aparecido de repente Mikio demo se me ocuriió una idea(que por supuesto no voy a contar por que si no el fic ya no tiene gracia),bueno y tenía que meterla, jejeje, como veis Mikio no es muy guapa,al reves,es mas bien feilla por culpa de esas gafas,lo sucia que está,su pelo despeinado y sin lavar, y sus rotos en su kimono(que no lo puse y lo pongo ahora).Bueno estareis pensando que pobrecilla que Sesshomaru la trate asi si ella está enamorada de él y que ella no tiene la culpa de ser asi ni nada,bueno jejeje como yo soy muy mala y nunca se sabe lo que voy a hacer,dentro de poco sessho cambiará de opinión con respecto a Mikio y encima esta es una youkai y encima !de sangre pura, jejeje.Una regunta a ustedes¿creen q debería poner a sessho un tiempo con Mikio o con Rin,respondanme plis porque Mikio cambiará y no será la misma.Y que rico Kei,¿verdad, jajaja.Bueno siento q el fic sea corto sorry demo no tengo mucho tiempo para la compu y como saqué un sobresaliente en ingles...!me dejaron! jajaja.Bueno besitos y dejenme reviews onegai,espero que les haya gustado...

Se despide una escritora con poco tiempo en la compu...

Misao-Chan!n,n!

Atte Misao...


	5. Una confusión muy poco esperada

Cap5:Una confusión muy poco esperada-

Mikio se encontraba en su cuarto mirandose frente a un espejo no muy convencida de lo que veía y cual iba a ser la reacción cuando la vieran...ya llevaba conviviendo con Sesshomaru,Minako y Kei desde hacía 2 meses, y Rin no daba señales de vida.Las primeras dos semanas ella la iba a visitar y Rin era muy amable y cariñosa, y se volvieron íntimas amigas, y fue entonces cuando Kagome propuso un cambio de look a Mikio.Ella se negó en rotundo a aquello, demo llegó el día, el día en el que Sesshomaru la trató como el ser más despreciable de todo el lugar...

_Flash Back_

_-Minako-chan traigo el almuerzo de Kei-kun...-sonreía Mikio con una bandeja con potitos en ella..._

_-Muy bien Mikio-chan, dáselo, yo iré a mi cuarto a descansar un poco - se disculpó la maga cansada de cuidar a kei toda la mañana, ya que Mikio estubo ocupada comprando en el mercado cual alimento fuera necesario para su hijo..._

_-encantada lo haré Minako-chan -sonrió Mikio cogiendo al pequeño Kei que reía suavemente..._

_Y allí se quedó sola con Kei en el cuarto de juegos del pequeño.Mientras le daba de comer a Kei este lo denegaba en rotundo..._

_-por favor Kei come por que si no, no crecerás y no serás tan grande como tu papá - dijo Mikio sonrojada el recordar a su señor_

_- yo no quero ser como papá, él es muy malo contigo, te trata mu mal y cree que no erez buena nana - se quejó el niño frunciendo el ceño, a esto Mikio sonrió..._

_-ya...pero si no, no serás tan guapo como tu papá...-rió_

_-entonzez zi quero...por que de mayor quero cazarme contigo Mikio-zan...-sonrió el pequeño dejando ver los pocos dientes de leche que tenía..._

_-claro...asi seré la esposa más orgullosa que ninguna, al tener a un esposo tan guapo como tú - se rió con ganas Mikio y el crío solo se sonrojó y abrió la boca saboreando su papilla..._

_-asi kei, muy bien...- dijo dulcemente..._

_-¿pero qué cosas le metes a mi hijo en la cabeza?-gruñió una voz masculina en la puerta..._

_Mikio dió la vuelta a su rostro, y al ver a Sesshomaru en ese estado, mandó al pequeño a la cocina, con Sumi la cocinera..._

_-perdón señor demo...¿por qué insinúa esas cosas? -preguntó Mikio sin entender delante de Sessho..._

_-yo no insinuo, digo lo que veo y opino lo que creo...-se quejó Sessho ante la franqueza de la muchacha_

_-yo no le meto cosas en la cabeza, solo le hablo para que coma y haga sus cosas...-se enojó un poco Mikio_

_-no me levantes la voz ¿comprendes?...-gritó furioso Sesshomaru arreándole una bofetada a Mikio- y no le digas palabrerías a mi hija muchacha, por tú no eres nadie¿entiendes, nadie, solamente una cría repugnante y torpe que no sabe mas que romper platos...-gritó muy furioso Sesshomaru saliendo del cuarto dejando a una Mikio con la mano en la mejilla y llorosa..._

_Fin Flash Back_

Se miró orgullosa en el espejo, en él no estaba la antigua Mikio fea y torpe, estaba la neva Mikio linda y valienteTenía un kimono azul claro con estampados de folres de crezos blancas y el obi azul rey.Ya no tenía gafas y el pelo lo tenía suelto, brillante y limpio.Estaba mas limpia y olía mejor.Se sonrió a si misma, iba a ser la mas linda del lugar, por lo menos eso dijo Kagome al verla asi...

Salió de su cuarto, era de noche y cuando iba hacia el comedor vió a Sumi con una bandeja con comida y directa al cuarto del señor.Mikio se dió cuenta y se ofreció a llevarle la cena ella, ya que le pillaba de camino.Y con una Sumi asombrada por su cambio, asintió y le dió la bandeja.Mikio fue directa al cuarto y llamó a la puerta tres veces.Y allí oyó un "adelante" de sesshomaru y entró.Estaba deseando ver la reacción de sesshomaru ante su cambio de look,demo eso por ahora no se veía posible, la habitación estaba completamente a oscuras y solo se veía un rayo de luz de la luna por la ventana, Mikio pudo observar un poco como sesshomaru estaba sentado en la cama con las manos en su cara y los codos en las rodillas.Se acercó y susurró dejando la bandeja en la mesa...

Señor aquí está su cena...

Sesshomaru alzó la cabeza y no veía bien, deo pudo observar a la mas bella de las criaturas.Se levantó y como si no fuera él, la puso ua mano en la cintura y otra en la nuca y la besó apasionadamente.

Mikio estaba que no se lo creía, demo sus sentimientos eran más fuertes que ella y le correspondió...

Sesshomaru la empujó a la cama y se subió encima de ella y comenzó a acariciarla un seno y a besarla ferozmente, ante los gemidos de la muchacha, y sesshomaru al bajar a su cuello murmuró...

Rin...- y la besó el cuello desabrochando su obi...

Mikio abrió los ojos sorprendida, no era cierto lo que había oído no,era cosa de su imaginación que la estaba haciendo una jugarreta...y así lo creyó aún as cuando sesshomaru la desizo de sus ropas y comenzó a besarla los pechos y a saborearlos.Mikio gemía, y , por fin supo, que sería la mujer del hombre al que amaba...

Continuará...

Autora:la continuación, sé que es algo..."orales" demo bueno...esto es lo que sacó mi imaginación y lo que escribieron mis dedos...jejeje espero sus tantos y tantos reviews, por que deseo llegar a 50...Chaoooooo


	6. Sentimientos al descubierto

**-Cap6:Sentimientos al descubierto- **

Mikio andaba por el pasillo toda contenta, hacía dos semanas que se había ejem...bueno...eso con Sesshomaru, no sabía si saltar de alegría o únicamente cantar, osea que asi lo hizo, lo malo esque no encontraba a Rin aún, hoy iría a verla decidido...Y encima tenía una sorpresa que darle a Sesshomaru...¿cómo lo tomaria?...la llamó Rin...bueno quizas fue su imaginación.Llegó al cuarto de juegos y sonriente cogió a Kei en brazos y le dió vueltas...

Hola Kei bonito...- saludó una efusiva Mikio abrazando fuertemente al joven niño de pelo blanco

hola Mikio-zan...¿como taz? -preguntó sonriente el pequeño abrazando a su nana

muy bien...¿sabes donde puede estar tu papá? - le preguntó dejandole en la alfombra del suelo con sus juguetes

creo que papi eztá en zu dezpacho - sonrió el niño cogiendo su muñeco y jugando a volar con él

arigatou bebé , ahora mas tarde vuelvo...- se despidió y andó super feliz al despacho de Sesshomaru, alli llamó a la puerta y únicamente recibió un gruñido de dentro, asique lo tomó como un "pasa"...

Abrió la puerta y cerró , y vió a Sesshomaru en su silla de piel sentado observando unos papeles...

buenas mi señor quería decirle una cosa...- dijo algo sonrojada poniendose delante de la mesa de su señor...

ah...menos mal que has recapacitado, ¿vienes a decirme que te vas?...me alegro de que tengas algo de...cabeza...- se quedó algo embobado al ver el cambio de look de Mikio...

emmm...pues no venía a eso mi señor...-dijo algo avergonzada Mikio - en cierta forma venía a anunciarle una cosa...

y bien? - preguntó algo...como decirlo...atontado...con mikio...

estoy...embarazada - dijo Mikio coloradisima...

¿ y ?...¿qué me importa a mi eso?...es tu problema lo que hayas echo por ahí, ademas no sé quien se puede haber fijado en una tipa como tú...- dijo Sessho tranquilamente dando la vuelta a su silla y dandole la espalda a Mikio...

pero...¿cómo puede decir eso? - dijo algo enojada...- !este niño es suyo! -gritó enfadada

que ese niño qué ? - preguntó dando la vuelta a la silla y poniendose de pie con las manos apoyadas en la mesa enojado...

¿no lo recuerda?...hace dos semanas...en su cuarto...-recordó agachando la cabeza triste

perdona pero yo hace dos semanas no hice nada contigo...si no con Rin - dijo serio...

¿con...Rin?...tres cosas que tienen algo de lógica, por lo menos para alguien inteligente...UNO, Rin vive aqui asique no entiendo como puede haberlo echo con ella...DOS, si lo hubiera echo la hubiera visto por aqui...Y TRES, ¿no le parece extraño que "lo haya echo con ella" y sin embargo no haber sabido nada de Rin?...-preguntó con razón en sus respuestas...Sessho se quedó pensativo...

entonces...¿fuistes tú? - preguntó algo dolido...

pues...para vuestra desgracia...si...-dijo bajando la cabeza y ponerse triste

...- no dijo nada solo miró la mesa...

...- mikio le observó...

ese niño es ilegítimo...-dijo simplemente dandose la vuelta y mirar por el entanal gigante detras de su escritorio

!¿ QUÉ ! - gritó enojada...

lo que has oído...no quiero a ese niño...y no quiero que se entere Minako...-respondió tranquilo sin siquiera mover su vista del ventanal...

!usted lo que es es un embustero, primero me deja embarazada y despues no quiere que se de cuenta su esposa...si llega a ser Rin le hubiese dado igual y hubiese pasado de su esposa...- dijo Mikio muy enojada

! para tu información querida, Minako y yo NO estamos casados ! - gritó efadado irandola a los ojos y notando como lágrimas comenzaban a caer de sus mejillas...

Mikio quedó horrorizada...asique sin decir nada se limitó a aguantar la mirada de su señor y llorando y seria dijo...

muy bien...usted sabrá...me marcho...-dijo simplemente dandose la vuelta, abriendo la puerta y marcharse...

Mikio corrió durante una hora hasta llegar al hogar de Kagome, Inuyasha y compañía...Miró a todos lados y no vió a nadie, pero entonces notó una mano masculina en su hombro...

Mikio...¿te ocurre algo? - preguntó un hombre...

Mikio giró la caez y vió a Kohaku, y llorosa se tiró a su pecho a llorar...

ya...tranquila...yo estoy aqui...-la consolaba Kohaku sin entender lo que la pasaba...

En otro lugar...

Es la hora...-murmuraba una mujer saliendo de un pozo...era Rin...

¿que tal por alli Rin?...-preguntó una Kagome sonriente al lado de Inuyasha y su hijo...

bien...me lo he pasado muy bien con tu familia Kagome...estar embarazada no ayuda en absoluto...sobre todo despues de saber que Kei no es hijo de Sesshomaru...creo que deberé decirle a Kohaku que este niño...es suyo...-sonrió Rin con una mano en el vientre...

Continuará...

Autora: aqui está la continuación, que rapido actualizo jejeje esque mi musa me acompaña y me da inspiración, bueno aqui ya se desvela un poco de los misterios de la desaparición de Rin etc...lo del niño de Sessho y Minako ya lo tenía pensado desde que apareció jajaja, weno como veran Minako no apareció en el fic...y ya sabremos por que en los siguientes caps, ya que tiene que ver con el NO hijo de Sesshomaru, Kei...jejeje espero sus revies ansiosa, besitos...chaus!


	7. Vuelta al futuro

**-Cap7:Vuelta al futuro-**

Rin miraba sonriente a una contenta Kagome y a un preocupado Inuyasha...

ocurre algo Inuyasha? – preguntó nerviosa Kagome por lo que su esposo pudiera olisquear...

Huelo...Youkais...- dijo Inu poniéndose a 4 patas como los perros y olisquear por toda la zona...

Demo eso es imposible...-dijo temerosa Rin, no es que tuviera muy buenas experiencias con los Youkais, demo con su señor siempre estaba segura, ahora que no estaba con él...era imposible...

Nada es imposible...-dijo Yosai- aquí cerca hay una manada...-informó el joven Hanyou...

Kagome se puso delante de Rin sobre protectora y Rin la miró con miedo y seguidamente Kagome seria la dijo:

Rin vete esto no es seguro tal y en tu estado...-ordenó seria la miko...

Demo yo me puedo defender sola...- se quejó la castaña, no era fuerte, eso vale, ¡demo no era tan débil!...

Vete...-volvió a decir...

Demo...-iba a hablar demo nuevamente la cortaron...

¡¡¡ Nada de demos he dicho que te vayas y te irás esto no es seguro tal y como estas! – gritó enfadada Kagome aún con los brazos en alto...

Ya están aquí! – dijo Inu levantándose y sacando sus garras...

Seguidamente a este aviso, llegaron montones de Youkais acorralándolos a los 4 todos juntos...Kagome enfadada se apartó de Rin y con la espalda pegada a ella dijo...

Te dije que te fueras...-dijo enfadada Kagome...

No me dio tiempo...-reprochó Rin algo enojada...

Los 4 observaban a los monstruos y de repente uno de ellos comenzó a atacar a Yosai, demo él con sus garras( heredadas de su padre V . V U) empezó a rasgar a todos los demonios que se acercaban a él, al igual que su padre, el cual ya empezaba a ponerse los ojos rojos, demo Kagome le puso una mano en el hombro y cuando Inu volteó la mirada, vió la dulce sonrisa de Kagome, y cualquier rastro de demonio completo desapareció y siguió peleando...

Kagome ¿qué hago? –preguntó Rin temerosa, ella no era de esas que tenían un arma para protegerse...

No hagas nada solo vete – dijo Kagome sacando su arco y lanzando su flecha a cualquier monstruo que se le acercase a ella o a Rin...

Rin siguiendo las ordenes de su amiga comenzó a correr, demo no le dio tiempo a irse cuando uno de los monstruos la arañó toda la espalda y Rin con un dolor inimaginable y con la espalda llena de sangre, cayó al suelo rodando y rodó tanto que se dio un golpe con un árbol en todo el estómago y cayó desmayada...

Kagome que aún peleaba con algunos demonios, giró su vista a ver si Rin se había ido, y cual fue su sorpresa al encontrarla a no muchos metros de distancia de ella, desmayada y pegada a un árbol en el suelo...Kagome horrorizada gritó su nombre y tirando enfadada algunas flechas a los que se la acercaban , corrió a donde Rin y se agachó a su altura, y como vió que Rin no reaccionaba, se levantó y protegiendo a Rin de cualquiera que se le acercase...

Mientras donde Kohaku y Mikio, ellos estaban abrazados cuando Kohaku sintió problemas...

Mikio noto problemas es mejor que me sigas...- dijo Kohaku cogiendo la mano de Mikio y corriendo a donde el pozo...

¿Qué ocurre Kohaku? – preguntó nerviosa Mikio intentando seguir el ritmo de él...

No lo sé...pero no es nada bueno...- y siguió corriendo...

Por el camino Kohaku notó como Mikio no podía seguir su ritmo, así que la cogió en brazos y corrió aún mas y entonces se encontró presenciando con su acompañante una pelea de Youkais contra Inuyasha, Yosai, Kagome y...¿RIN?...La vió ahí tirada y a Kagome protegiéndola, y enseguida dejó a Mikio con cuidado en el suelo y se fue directamente a ver a Rin...

¡Rin!...¿qué le ha pasado? –preguntó preocupado Kohaku mirando a Kagome quien seguía disparando flechas a los Youkais

Pues que se iba de aquí corriendo y entonces un Youkai la arañó en la espalda y se chocó contra el árbol...-explicó terminando con un demonio- demo acabé con el monstruo que la atacó...

Kohaku miró a Rin y triste la cogió y la colocó bien contra el árbol.Mikio se acercó a donde ellos demo en un intento de hablarle a Kohaku, uno de los Youkais la empujó y Mikio se tropezó por el pozo y cayó en el con un grito enorme...

Kohaku giró la cabeza hacia el pozo y nervioso se asomó en él y gritó...

- MIKIOOOOOOOOOOO - demo ella había desaparecido...

Continuará...

Autora: Llegué a los 50 reviews si!...jejee garcias a Ariadna-chan por haberme mandado el review 50, je je je arigatou XP, weno y tambien gracias a aquellas personas que hicieron posible que llegase a tan alta cuenta, jejeje ahora solo falta llegar a 100, WOW eso si que sería fuerte, ja ja ja , bueno espero que este cap haya sido de su agrado...un beso a todos mis lectores me alegra de que lean mis aburridos y complicados fics jejeje, weno besitos, matta ne!


	8. Desgracias en el interior

**-Cap8:Desgracias en el interior-**

Mikio abrió los ojos y se encontró en una cama y delante suya estaba una señora y un chico joven...Se sentó...

¿Qué pasó? –preguntó nerviosa...

Tranquila chiquilla, ya Kagome nos dijo que eras su amiga...soy la madre de Kagome, y él es su hermano Sota...

Hola...Soy Mikio Harikawa y...- se puso la mano en la boca y corrió directa al baño y comenzó a vomitar...

Sota estaba preocupado por la muchacha, al igual que su madre, la chica salió del baño llorando...

Mierda...he perdido a mi hijo...-dijo Mikio llorando a más no poder...

¿Cómo?...-preguntó la madre de Kagome - ¿estabas embarazada? –dijo sin entender

Si...mi...mi niño...no puede ser...- se tiró al suelo de rodillas y comenzó a llorar...

Puede ser que lo hayas perdido al caer por el pozo...-explicó la mamá de Kagome preocupada...

Mikio dejó de llorar por un momento, abriendo sus ojos de par en par pensando en lo que había dicho la mujer...Llevaba razón...a lo mejor...lo perdió por culpa de la caída y...! oh no!...¿ y los demás, ¿seguían en la pelea? ...

Mikio se levantó corriendo sin importarle nada y se despidió de la madre de Kagome y Sota. Corrió directamente donde el pozo y se apoyó en él, y se subió en él para cruzarlo, y cuando lo hizo, no pudo, una barrera rosa no la dejó, e hizo a Mikio retroceder para atrás cayendo al suelo de culo...

Mierda...no me deja...-maldició ella enojada...

Entonces recordó que solo se podía pasar cuando se tenía poder mágico, así que mirando a los lados para que no la vieran, se convirtió en Youkai pájaro y por fin, pudo cruzar el pozo...

Mientras tanto al otro lado del pozo...

Kohaku miraba el pozo dolido y comenzó a llorar, no sabía lo que le pasaba, demo le dolía perder a Mikio...un momento...no será que...¿la amaba?...si...la amaba, y de repente notó como algo subía por el pozo y se apartó.Entonces vió como algo realmente rápido salía de allí y paraba en el cielo, era muy rápido, ya que no se le había reconocido al llegar por la rapidad...Kohaku cuando observó al cielo, vio a un hermoso pájaro Youki de lindo pelaje.Entonces el pájaro Youkai se transformó en Mikio...

¿Mikio? – preguntó dudoso el exterminador...

Mikio le sonrió y caminó hacia él y le abrazó. Kohaku hizo lo mismo y sonrió de alegría como su compañera...Entonces Kohaku la cogió del mentón y la dijo...

Te amo Mikio...-dijo sonriente con mucha sinceridad en sus ojos...

Mikio se quedó sin palabras y entonces le sonrió dulcemente y le dijo...

Yo también te amo Kohaku...- respondió sincera como él...

Entonces ellos acercaron sus rostros y se besaron dulcemente...

Mientras tanto los demonios hacía tiempo que se habían ido y Rin estaba siendo vigilada y cuidada por Kagome, Inu y Yosai. Entonces apareció Sesshomaru con Jaken a su lado y observó a Mikio y a Kohaku besarse...

¿Mikio, que narices haces? –gritó enojado...

Kohaku y Mikio se separaron, demo Kohaku seguía teniendo a Mikio sujeta de su abrazo para no dejarla con Sesshomaru...

estoy besando a Kohaku...-dijo firmemente Mikio y mirando enojada a Sesshomaru...

Ya sé que lo estás besando, demo yo te pregunto que por que si estas embarazada de un hijo mío...- gritó enojado...

Ante esto Rin despertó de su desmayo(anda mira como se despierta ahora eh? ¬ ¬ ), y Kagome, Inuyasha , Yosai, Jaken y Kohaku miraron a Mikio, la cual estaba siendo soltada por un sorprendido y enojado Kohaku...

no, no es tu hijo por ue tu dijistes que era ilegítimo y que no lo querías ver ni saber que era tuyo...- dijo enojada...

Sé lo que dije, demo he cambiado de idea, y quiero un hijo, y no me importa que sea tuyo...-explicó acercándose malignamente a Mikio y esta se separaba siendo vista por un Kohaku aún en las paralizado ante lo que minutos antes había oído...

Tú ya tienes un hijo Sesshomaru...-dijo enfadada Mikio intentando rehuir de él...

Lo sé...demo es como si no lo tuviera, casi nunca lo veo y la mitad del tiempo se la pasa fuera de casa...- dijo Sessho agarrando a Mikio de la cintra e inmovilizando los intentos de huir de ella...

En realidad no lo tienes...por que no es tuyo...- dijo Rin levantándose y mirando la reacción de Sesshomaru...

Sesshomaru giró la cabeza y soltó a Mikio y se dirigió enfrente de Rin y le miró sin sorprendido...

¿que...has dicho?...-preguntó sin entender...

Minako se acostó con otro semanas después de casarse contigo...- djio muy seria Rin sosteniendo la fría mirada de su señor...

Y como sabes tú eso? –preguntó sin creerla...

Por que soy la sacerdotisa de los Youkais y por tanto tengo poderes, y uno de ellos es la premonición...-dijo con mirada fría Rin...

Sesshomaru no sabía que responder y entonces oyó como de unos arbustos aparecía Minako agarrada de un brazo de un hombre de cabello blanco y ojos morados...Sesshomaru los miró y los notó muy acaramelados, y Minako al darse cuenta de las personas allí mirándoles, miró adelante y vió a Sesshomaru, y rápidamente soltó el brazo del Youkai lobo...

Sesshomaru no es lo que tú piensas...- dijo Minako nerviosa...

Zorra...- dijo con furia Sesshomaru cogiendo a Rin de la cintura y dándola un beso salvaje en la boca, lo cual formó sorpresa a todos los presentes...

Continuará...

Autora: Espero que este cap si les haya gustado, por que en el anterior solo recibí un review...buuu a lo mejor es que no se publicó bine por que no lo vi en la sección...bueno muchos besitos y espero sus reviews esta vez jejeje , por cierto, a "Star", gracias por mandarme un único review, jejeje fuiste la/o única/o en hacerlo jejeje por cierto, lee e fic y se te aclararan las dudas jejeje chaoooooooo...


	9. ¿Esto es un adiós o un hasta pronto?

**Notas de Autora: **Inuyasha no me pertenece, si no que es de la gran Rumiko Takahashi, solo la idea del fic me pertenece, que por cierto, no sé ni como saqué la idea, ya que cada vez que comienzo a escribir, las ideas se me pasan por la cabeza...Ya bueno este fic va a durar unos emm...17 u 18 capítulos depende de cómo me dé n.n U...Gracias a todos aquellos que me dejaron reviews, y son...Utena-chan/ Alcione Yil de Cfiro/ Ariadna-chan/ ale/ lady y Elen-Ses. Gracias a todas por los reviews... y espero que me dejen su opinión en este cap...ya bueno no me enrollo que si no me borran jejeje, ya chaus...al fic...

**-Cap9¿Esto es un adiós o un hasta pronto?-**

Minako observó la escena de la pareja, y algo dentro de ella la llenó de rabia, entonces murmuró algo parecido a un hechizo y de sus manos sacó una bola blanca de energía y se la tiró a Rin, la cual ya se había separado de Sesshomaru...

Inuyasha y los demás hacía tiempo que se fueron, era mejor así...aunque no se esperaban lo que iba a ocurrir pero mientras tanto...

Rin vio la bola ir hacia ella, entonces cerró los ojos esperando su destino...destino que nunca llegó...ya que una ráfaga de aire pasó delante de ella. Abrió los ojos y miró lo nunca imaginado...Mikio...

Arg...-se quejaba Mikio quien estaba de frente a Rin con los brazos abiertos y con el estómago sangrando, ya que había parado la bola de energía interponiéndose entre ella y Rin...quería que la dañara a ella y no a Rin...

Mi...Mikio...¿por...por qué hiciste eso?...-preguntó Rin perpleja observando como Mikio caía al suelo de rodillas poniendo una mano en su herida y manchándose entera de sangre...

Po...por que eres mi amiga y...a...a las amigas se las protege y se las cuida ne?...-sonrió mirando a Rin a los ojos y caer al suelo desmayada y convertirse en Youkai pájaro...

MIKIOOOOOOOOOOO –gritó desesperada Rin tirándose al suelo de rodillas y llorando mientras observaba al Youkai pájaro quien a pesar de cambiar de aspecto seguía manchado de sangre por la herida...

Kohaku se mantenía petrificado en el sitio...observaba a su amor...Mikio...muerta y con forma Youkai en el suelo...No...no podía estar pasando aquello no...no era cierto...Minako...maldita guarra...le había arrebatado la vida de su amor...Mikio...pagaría por ello...! VAMOS QUE SI LO HARÍA AHORA MISMO!...

Kohaku con la sangre hirviendo de la furia, agarró su hoz de metal gigante y alzándola al cielo y moviéndola en círculos con su cadena de plata, la lanzó contra Minako en un acto de rabia contenida...

Mientras el chico que observaba lo que iba hacia su amante, se puso delante y la hoz se clavó en su corazón, arrebatándole la vida en menos de un minuto...

Sieth...-murmuró Minako mirando desde arriba el cuerpo inerte de su amante en el suelo muerto...Entonces sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y gritó muerta de la tristeza- SIETHHHHHHHHHHHH...

Kohaku despertó de su posesión de rabia y observó lo ocurrido...y se maldició a si mismo...aunque miró a Mikio y no tubo más remedio que tirarse al suelo a llorar desconsolado por la muerte de su novia...

Sesshomaru miraba las escenas y observó a Mikio...la verdad es que le daba pena la chica...le había cogido cariño...como una hermana pequeña y ahora...estaba muerta...

Minako en un acto de desesperación, gritó con todas sus fuerzas abrazando el cuerpo inerte de su novio y unas llamas de fuego salieron del cuerpo de la maga y se la llevaron a ella y a su amante, quemándolos y convirtiéndolos en ceniza que se llevó el viento...la última imagen que se pudo apreciar de Minako fue que ella sonreía a su amor mientras lloraba y susurraba...

Te amo...Sieth...- y cerraba los ojos consumiéndose poco a poco...

Después de todo aquello, Rin se levantó de abrazar a Mikio-Youkai y se tiró a los brazos de Sesshomaru, quien la intentó consolar abrazándola y acariciando su espalda dulcemente...Y le dedicó una mirada por el rabillo del ojo a Kohaku...

Él se encontraba de rodillas en el suelo a unos metros del cuerpo Youkai de Mikio...Tenía la cabeza gacha y miraba con ojos opacos a cualquier lugar del suelo para no recordar lo ocurrido y admitirlo y aguantarlo...

Sesshomaru...TÚ TIENES LA TETSAIGA ASÍ QUE CURALA ONEGAI –gritó desesperada Rin en sus brazos...

Agachó la mirada y observó a la pequeña criatura llorosa y desesperada por revivir a su joven amiga...Suspiró...A los Youkais no se les puede hacer mucho con la Tetsaiga...aunque lo intentaría...de eso seguro, por él, por Rin y por el joven Kohaku sumido en su más rotunda y tremenda tristeza...

Si Rin...lo intentaré pero no te prometo nada...-dijo Sesshomaru soltando a Rin y acercándose a la joven Youkai, desenfundó su espada y la cogió...miró el cuerpo muerto de la Youkai pájaro...pobre destino el que le ha deparado el mundo... y todo por culpa de la asquerosa y mala de Minako...en que momento no se dio cuenta que era maligna y engañosa y que solo buscaba sus tierras y un buen título nobiliario...aunque...bien le había demostrado momentos antes que sabía lo que era el amor...entonces...¿por qué no se lo había demostrado cuando había besado a Rin y solo se había llenado de rabia y había intentado herirla?...si no llega a ser por Mikio...le debía una...y lo haría...

Sesshomaru alzó la Tetsaiga y la apuntó al cuerpo de Youkai-Mikio...y entonces la acercó a su herida...y en ese momento comenzó a brillar...una luz blanca los rodeó...a la Youkai y a la espada...Y después la luz se esfumó, y con ello el cuerpo Youkai de Mikio desapareció y solo apareció su forma humana, sin ninguna cicatriz, herida o sangre...pero...no se levantaba...Ni se movía...

Kohaku quien había tenido una pequeña esperanza en su interior se acercó a Mikio y entonces se tiró a ella y la abrazó con fuerza y comenzó a llorar como un loco y decía...

Mikio...amor...despierta onegai...no me hagas esto...quédate aquí conmigo a mi lado...por favor...no te vayas...no me dejes solo...no hagas que me derrumbe en la soledad...POR FAVOR DESPIERTA...-gritó esto último besando con fuerza los labios fríos de la inerte Mikio...

Rin abrió los ojos a más no poder y se llevó las manos a la boca y cerró las pupilas no queriendo ver aquella escena...por que era demasiado triste y sentimental...Se tiró al pecho de su amado Sesshomaru y lloró desconsolada...Pobre Mikio...pobre Kohaku...por fin se habían declarado y...ahora el destino los separa...

Sesshomaru cerró los ojos dolido por no haber podido hacer nada, y entonces mientras todos menos él lloraban, unos dedos de Mikio se movieron...delicada y suavemente...

Continuará...

**Notas de Autora: **Espero que les haya gustado...me ha sido difícil de describir...demo...era una idea que tenía en la cabeza y debía expresarla bien para que la comprendieran como yo la pensé, o por lo menos eso intenté...espero sus reviews como bien antes dije...les veo en el siguiente capítulo...Matta ne!


	10. Despiértame antes de morir

**-Cap10:Despiértame antes de morir...-**

-Kohaku...suéltame que me axfisias - dijo Mikio siendo extrangulada por un lloroso Kohaku

Kohaku ante oir estas palabras, soltó rápidamente a Mikio, y al verla, se tiró a abrazarla...

- Mikio amor! -gritó esta vez llorando de alegría

- Kohaku...-susurró Mikio sonriendo

Kohaku la agarró y la besó ferozmente, que miedo había pasado.

- arggggg! - gruñió de dolor Rin callendo al suelo de rodillas y poniéndose las manos en el estómago.

- !Rin que te pasa!-gritó sessho nervioso agachándose a su altura y mirándola.

- mi estómago...que dolor...-y se desmayó...

- RIN! -gritó a los 4 vientos sesshomaru cogiendo a su amada en brazos...

Momentos mas tarde...

- Rin? -preguntó sessho mirando como su dulce niña allí acostada en la cama abría los ojos..

- mi señor...arggg..- se quejó del estómago

- no te preocupes Rin...ya te lo quitaron - murmuró tristemente sessho

- ¿quitármelo?...¡¡¿el que! -exclamó asustada.

- el bebé que tenías en tu interior...murió y te lo tuvieron que quitar operándote...-susurró

Rin no se lo creía...su bebé, su tierno y dulce bebé...se echó a llorar...

Sesshomaru se impresionó,y como no podía hacer nada por ella, simplemente la abrazó.Rin se extrañó ante el abrazo de su señor, aún así todo le daba igual , le correspondió al abrazo y se puso a sollozar.

-Disculpa Rin...perdona todo lo que te echo...no era mi intención...-se arrepintió Sessho mirando los ojos llorosos de su niña.

-No...no se preocupe amo Sesshomaru...si en verdad yo...siempre debo sufrir...-volvió a echarse a llorar.

Sessho la abrazó con más fuerza.

-No mi niña bonita, tú no debes sufrir por nada, ya bastante has pasado..-susurró besándola el cabello.

Rin no lo creía, subió el rostro levemente y...mirándose fijamente...juntaron sus labios poco a poco hasta que...se unieron en uno solo.

---------------------------------

Mikio corría por los pasillos del castillo, ¿dónde estarían?. Frunció el ceño, no era normal perderse así de repente.Se dispuso a buscar en la cocina.Allí sólo vio a la nueva niñera, una tal...emmm ¿cómo era?...¡Así! su nombre era Kira.

Ojos azul celeste, cabellos anaranjados casi rubios, bonitos pechos, caderas bien formadas y una cintura muy estilizada.Sus labios carnosos, sus mejillas sonrojadas siempre, no había momento que no las tuviera totalmente blancas y...no sabía por que.Siempre llevaba kimonos distintos, parecían de seda, finos encajes dorados.Siempre pintada, no había momento en el día que no estuviera lindamente maquillada, y siempre que la veía estaba ni más ni menos que con...

-¿Kohaku?-preguntó incrédula Mikio al ver como su novio estaba hablando demasiado "cariñosamente" con ella.

-Mikio amor, ¿qué pasa? -dijo él sin saber por que su novia dijo su nombre tan sorprendida.

-Ah no sé, tú sabrás..-susurró entrando en la cocina y pasándo entre medias de los dos que estaban de pie al lado de la encimera, haciendo que Kira perdiera el equilibrio y se tuviera que sujetar en la mesa para comer que había a pocos centímetros de ella.

Se puso a mirar en el patio interior de la cocina, no estaba allí.

-Hola Mikio-san -saludó Kira como queriendo obtener la atención de la chica.

Mikio siguió buscando sin hacer el menor caso a la llamada de la mujer.

-Mikio...te dijo hola - le ayudó Kohaku mirando a su novia con desaprobación.

Mikio giró el rostro como si no supiese de que estaban hablando...

-Uhm?

-Que te saludó Kira-chan -repitió Kohaku.

Mikio no lo podía creer...Todos solíamos llamarla Kira-dono o Kira-san pero nunca iríamos tan amigablemente...Kira-chan...Esto no le gustaba ni un pelo pero...confiaba en su novio.

- Ahm si, Hola Kira-san -saludó Mikio pasando nuevamente entre medias de los dos, esta vez con Kira sentada en la mesa del comedor por el primer empujón que obtenió de la joven de pelo azabache.

Kira movía los pies con mucha energía y sonreía dulcemente, Kohaku no podía dejar de mirarla, Mikio mientras buscaba por el almacén de las cosas, miró de reojo sin que se dieran cuenta a Kohaku, se estaban sonriendo...Confiaba en él, pero...en ella no.

-Kira-san disculpa que te moleste - comenzó a hablar Mikio dándose la vuelta y observando a la parejita apoyándo su hombro en el respaldo de la puerta con los brazos cruzados y con una mirada no de buenos amigos.Los dos la miraron sin entender-pero ya que ahora es usted la niñera de Kei-chan y como su madre desafortunadamente no está aquí y a mí me quitaron el puesto y la que se encarga ahora es usted...¿No debería estar buscando al pequeño Kei en vez de coquetear con mi novio?.Por que llevo horas buscándole y no es mi trabajo es el suyo asique por favor póngase a mirar y deje a mi novio un par de minutos solo, ya que en toda la semana no ha podido por que usted estaba con él...¿Entendido? - le explicó con una sonrisa cínica.

Ante estos comentarios Kohaku la miró entre sorprendido y enfadado, Kira simplemente la observaba con que se dio cuenta Mikio, aún sí mientras la jovencita de 18 años de cabellos anaranjados y ojos azules bajaba de la mesa y miraba sensualmente a Kohaku, salió por la puerta.

-¿A qué vino todo ese rollo Mikio? - dijo enojado Kohaku acercándose a su novia que aú seguía apoyada en la puerta.

-No sé...Pero Kohaku, mirate en los pantalones que "algo" se te está animando con ella - comentó con sarcasmo Mikio mirándo a Kohaku a los ojos, sin observar abajo donde decía que se "animaba algo".

Kohaku bajó el rostro y al ver que era verdad, se sonrojó levemente y se tapó con la mano.

-Por mucho que te tapes eso cuesta bajarse - respondió Mikio pasándo de él y caminando hacía la puerta enojada.

Kohaku la agarró del brazo.

-¿Qué te pasa conmigo Mikio-san? - preguntó con el ceó fruncido Kohaku mirándo a los ojos a su pareja.

Mikio observó los ojos de Kohaku, con la mirada asqueada bajó a su brazo, el cual estaba siendo sujeto por él y le contestó simplemente y sin miedo.

- Mikio-san...a mí me tratas como si fuera un desconocido...Kira-chan...a ella como si fuera alguien muy "amigable o familiar" en tu vida.Kohaku...confiaba en tí...y aún confio, no me hagas perder estas pocas fuerzas de creer en tí.Por que con lo que estoy viendo, me estás decepcionando.Y ahora suéltame-se desizo del agarre- y vete a bajar eso y no me hables hasta que seas el Kohaku de antes, o el que al menos...me quería que...-le miró a los ojos con odio- pienso que sí...

Mikio andó a la puerta y cerrándola detrás de sí, dio un fuerte golpe al cerrarla, haciendo que un cuadro que estaba colgado al lado de la puerta, se callera al suelo...

Kohaku volvió a fruncir el ceño...

Continuará...

---------------------------

**Notas de la Autora:**No me mateis por favor no m mateisss! T.T, he estado super ocupada con los éxamenes y en el instituto nuevo y no he podido actualizar nada! y encima no estaba inspirada asik...!Onegai dejenme vivir por ahora! TT. Espero que este capi os haya gustado, no es lo que había pensado pero...se me ocurrió y así doy una trama distinta a la historia y la hago más larga y duradera n.n . Espero sus reviews ok? k encima k continuo... ¬¬

Os kiere! Mikio-Chan! P


End file.
